Where It All Began
by Ren Sukiyari
Summary: Based on real people and real events of my band and non-band friends! Izabelle Walker, a clarinet player, has been in love with the leader of the trumpet section, Anthony. What will happen between these two when everything seems to stand in there way?
1. Chapter 1

Randomness!!! Based on real people and real events!!

* * *

Anthony. My gaze fell on him, sitting there across the room. He was talking to other members of the trumpet section. One of them whispered something and he turned to look at me, my gaze dropped to the history book in my hand.

"Why don't you just ask him out?"

Dee asked as she elbowed me hard in the side."You're the one to talk" I murmured to her, glancing in Nate's direction.

Her face went red as she blushed and almost screamed "Shut up!!" Several people looked at us and we laughed.

Nate was another of our friends. Dee had known him since second grade, far longer than me who only met her in seventh. But Nate and Dee were like made for each other, two parts of a whole

"anyways.." I said, leaning back against the lockers, propping the book onto my knees and began scribbling down words onto the chapter outline that was due at the end of the day "1.) He would never like me, and B.).." I paused, realizing I had messed up but shook it off and continued " He's Kamryn's boyfriend..."

Dee made a disgusted snorting noise and crossed her ankles, leaning back on her hands. Kamryn was a very petite junior in the colorgaurd, she had once been our friend but had lost all of our respect by lying and making our friend Anya love someone who wasn't even real. Ever since we avoided her

" She doesn't deserve him" Nate said suddenly, staring blankly at the marching banner hanging on the wall above my and Dee's heads. We looked at each other then back at him.

Suddenly our band director called us all to attention. The three of us jumped to our feet, falling into attention and I almost laughed 'Gawd we are such band geeks'

He gave us the schedule for the next week, a practice, football game and a Saturday parade. The usual. Ugh. Then the bell rang, dismissing us for lunch.

We all sat back down on the floor in one swift movement just as Anya walked in, her boyfriend Kai following behind her. Though she wasn't in the band she always seemed to be a part of it, always at ease around the chaos of it all. She plopped down randomly like she always did, putting her legs over Dee's and I soon put mine atop of her's. Her and Dee looked at Kai and Nate who seemed, in my opinion, quite jealous. We laughed.

" So.." she said taking a bite of her banana, when she swallowed she continued "Hows things with the um...project?" She tilted her head back in Anthony's direction.

I groaned. "Not you too..." I looked back over at Anthony. He was still talking to his friends and didn't seem to notice me this time. His hair was a beautiful golden brown and went to his shoulders and framed his face well. His eyes were also brown but such a dark shade that from far away could easily be mistaken as black. All around, he was gorgeous.

I sighed. "Kamryn has already told me that he doesn't like me.." I poked at my sandwich "She's asked him and every time he seems totally appalled by the very idea..

Both Dee and Anya rolled their eyes, "Never know til you try" Kai said as he draped an arm over Anya's shoulders.

I sighed and laid my head against the locker. Staring up at the ceiling, i took a bite of my sandwich thinking..

Suddenly Anthony was crouching next to me, his trumpet balancing on his knees. "Hey guys" he said smiling brightly "Whats up?"

I froze, my heart leaping up into my throat. Dee and Anya both turn toward each other and giggled, Kai and Nate just shook their heads leaving me to answer him

"Nothing much" I finally managed to say and Dee and Anya laughed even harder. I glared at them.

He nodded and stared at the floor rocking back in forth on his heels. "So your party is coming up huh Dee?" He asked not really looking at her

Dee sat up and smiled "Yup next weekend! I'm finally gonna be sixteen" This made me and Anya burst up laughing "Elle est une babe" I whispered to her.

Dee was the youngest of our bunch, besides Sammy who was a freshman colorgaurd girl. But Anya and I were already sixteen, even if my birthday was only a couple days ago.

"Shut up Iz!" she growled swatting at me.

I rolled backwards, hitting my head on the lockers. Which only made them laugh harder, the guys included

I couldn't help but look at Anthony, his smile warmed my heart even if it was only because of my stupidity

Then the bell rang. Anthony stood holding his trumpet in one hand. "Thats the bell, I have to go. Psychology" he said like it answered everything. He placed his instrument into it's case and then into his locker. I watched him leave the band room and once he was out the door, I sighed.

* * *

So what you guys think??

Sorry about the grammar...i know i suck...like a lot..but i try my best.

Anyways thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

History...I really hated the subject. There were only two things that made the most boring period of the day bearable.

One.)It was the last period of the day

and Two.) Anthony sat directly in front of me.

As our History Teacher, Mr. Shawn, blabbed on about the Great Depression, Anthony and I passed notes.

**So whats up?**

He wrote to me, slipping the folded up piece of paper on to my desk as he pretended to cracking his back.

_Nothing much...Hows things with Kamryn_?

I wrote down some notes from the PowerPoint was showing us before slipping the paper into his armpit.

**Ugh...Kinda don't want to talk about it..Anyways why so interested?**

My heart started to race as I read those words. I could tell him the truth, let my feelings be known, but i decided against it. I lied

_I'm not..I'm just curious as to how you stand that little backstabber.._

**Now now, she's not that bad. She can be a little...hyper at times..but**

_She HURT Anya!!! I can't let her get away with it...No one messes with my friends.._

Mr. Shawn walked passed me as he continued to lecture. I had to wait til he passed to slip the note into Anthony's jacket hood.

**Are you sure that's the only reason you hate her?**

I paused. I couldn't answer him....I couldn't tell him the truth. Luckily the bell rang before I could come up with a response. I gathered my things, slipping my binder, books and the note into my backpack and slung it onto my shoulder.

We walked together down the hall. It was a beautiful November day, warm and clear with only a few fluffy clouds in the sky. We chatted about nothing in particular, random comments that lend into small conversations, until he walked down the stairs that led to the parking lot and onto one of the buses lined up in front.

I waved to him until he was on the bus and out of my site. When he was gone I sighed and continued across the parking lot to a small grassy area with a picnic bench and a slide. This is where my group of friends...well one of them sat after school until we were either picked up by parents or others decided to walk home.

My sister Alex and her boyfriend Seth were already there, along with Anya and Kai, and a few sophomores like Justin and his twin brother Josh, Kaitlyn, and a few others.

I threw my bag down onto the grass and jumped up onto the table next to Alex. She was a year younger than me, a sophomore, but people always mistaken us as twins because we looked so much alike.

"Hi Iz" she said as she stroked some of Seth's hair out of his eyes.

"hi..." I laid back on the table, putting my hands underneath my head. Anya looked at me. "Whats up? Why do you seem so down?" I put one hand over my eyes " I think he knows..."

Anya was by my side in a sec. "WHAT?!"

" I think he knows..." I said again. I handed her the note we had been writing. Her eyes scanned it quickly. " Oh...my..gawd" she didn't say anything else for a moment. "Ok, so he knows..not a big deal right?"

"Wrong" I sat up "If he knows..then..then..he doesn't like me..otherwise he would have said something..right??"

"Wrong" Anya said mocking me "Maybe he is like you are, to afraid to say something..ever think of that?"

I propped myself up on one elbow " Ha, yeah right, Why would he like me when he has little miss date anything with a dick?" This got a laugh from both Anya and Alex. "Anyway, just drop it" I said sitting up completely

We sat there for an hour or so, talking, joking and messing around with each other, until I finally got Alex to leave Seth and go home. We walked across the grass to an iron link fence that separated the middle school, which was next door to the high school, from the high school. Throwing are bags to the other side, we quickly climbed up and over, dropping to the ground with soft thuds. From there we walked across the middle school's lower field and onto the street, crossing quickly and onto our front lawn.

At home we went our separate ways. Alex ran upstairs to her computer and I went to the kitchen, pulling out a glass from the cabinet and pouring myself a glass of grape juice. Sipping the juice and savoring its delicious tartness, I took my backpack into the living room and turned on the Tv. I sat and listen to whatever random tv show was on at the time and did my homework, the evening slowly slipping by...

* * *

Another chapter done! Mon copain helped get me back into the mood of writing again!!

Let me know what you all think please!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the moment I stepped out of my mom's car I barely had enough time to pull my backpack out and slip it onto my shoulders before I was attacked by Dee, Anya and Sammy.

"Kamryn and Anthony broke up!!" They all screamed in my ears at once.

I was dazed for a moment as I started walking toward the front steps. When the thought finally registered in my head, I spun on my heels to look at them three of them "What?!"

Dee laughed "Anthony broke up with Kamryn this morning. We saw her walking toward the bandroom in tears and confronted him about it."

I could hardly suppress the smile that was creeping across my face. "Are you sure?" I asked looking between them

Anya nodded "He said that he was done with her, that she was continually jealous and he didn't want to deal with it anymore."

Suddenly my face dropped "Doesn't matter..He doesn't like me." I turned around and ran up the stairs and into the school just as the bell for the passing period to begin rang.

During band that day I had to keep my eyes on either my music or our director to prevent them from drifting to Anthony. We played through the music for our field show for the football game that week. Phantom of the Opera. I concentrated on the notes and rhythms, listening to the teacher as he helped us through the songs. When the bell rang to clean up, I put away my clarinet, cleaning it a little to carefully before placing it piece by into its case and then into my locker.

As I put away my chair and started towards my stand, Anthony was suddenly standing next to it watching me.

"Hey" he said. I nodded, not trusting my voice and reached for the stand. But he grabbed it before I could and our hands touched for just a brief moment.

I pulled my hand back quickly, biting my lip as a slight blush crept across my face. I saw Anthony smile slightly and raise his eyebrow. "I'll put this away" he raised the stand up a bit then walked away to the rack.

I turned around, feeling eyes on my back. Sure enough, Dee and Nate stood off in the corner by Dee's locker. Nate was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking bored. But Dee had a hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing. I glared at her, suspecting she had something to do with this.

When Anthony came back he was still smiling. "So, I heard you and Kamryn broke up" I said

trying to keep my face straight.

He nodded, as if it was no big deal. "Yeah" he shrugged "I guess we just weren't meant for each other"

"I'm sorry to hear that" I said not meeting his eyes. How much I wish I could tell him, tell him just how much I love him, how much I wish he would ask me out and love me too. But wishes hardly ever come true.

"Eh, no big deal. So you going to Dee's party this weekend?"

"Of course!" I said "Her Quince is gonna be so much fun!"

Dee was half Hispanic, her mother was a full blooded Norwegian. Anthony laughed. "A Quince for a half white Lutheran girl, that'll be something "

"Yea" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against a stack of chairs.

Just then the bell rang. Anthony picked up his backpack and looked at me "See you around" Smiling a bit, I nodded.

Before he was even out the door, Dee was at my side. "So?" She asked looking at me with a devious smirk on her face.

"So...I hate you" I said only half joking "Oh no you don't. You love me!" she responded, putting her hands on her hips and smiling at me. Rolling my eyes I headed for the door, Dee and Nate following behind.

Dee filled Anya and Sammy in on what had happened as we sat on our usual bench out in the quad. "He practically asked her to my Quince" she laughed, draping her arm over my shoulders.

"No he didn't" I snapped pushing her arm off. "He just talked to me, that's it. Nothing more.."

Dee patted my shoulder "Whatever you say" she said sarcastically.

If she was going to play this game. So was I. "So Dee" I said, leaning on her shoulder "Hows things with Nate?"

She quickly glanced towards where he and his friends were sitting just a few tables down. Nate was sitting on top of it, talking to the guys. "SHUSH!!" Dee hissed swatting at me. I laughed "You asked for it"

Anya nodded "You did Dee,"

Dee crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the bench, pouting. Anya and Sammy looked at her then to me. I just rolled my eyes. "Oh come one Andrea, you know how much you LOVE him" I mocked, putting my hand to my chest.

"Fine, fair enough, I'll stop"

"Good" I sat down and and took a bite of my sandwich.

The rest of the day passed quickly, I didn't have a chance to talk to Anthony in class because we had a test. But then the rest of the week passed, each day passing by. Anthony continued to talk to me, just some random conversations here and there.

Finally it was Friday. Dee's Quince would be the next day and everything would change.

* * *

More!!! I hope you all are liking it....cuz i have no idea cuz NO ONE COMMENTS. Im mean COME ON PEOPLE!!! plz!!!


	4. Chapter 4

It was gonna be the highlight of the year, Dee's Quince was something we all had been talking about for months now. It was to be held at The Pomona Valley Mining Company Restaurant. Which keep telling us had the most amazing view of the city at night. So that afternoon as I sat in my bedroom getting ready, I couldn't help but be super excited.

I washed my hair, blow drying it and curling the ends. I slipped into the dress I had put aside for this one event. Strapless, full length and black, it was beautiful. At the top it had a swirly design which ran down one side of my stomach and then the black fabric split, revealing the white underneath. I smiled as I looked in the mirror, I twirled around watching the dress spin around me.

From there I did my make-up and put on a small necklace that had some delicate little flowers on it and a pair of silver butterfly earrings which hung just below my ears. I left my room to check on Alex, who also had been invited. She wore a similar cut dress to mine, but it was baby blue and had a black ribbon tied around her waist into a bow in the middle of her stomach. She looked so cut with her short hair also curled and a small blue stone necklace hanging around her neck.

I just wanted to grab her and squeeze her to death, she was just so cute. We headed down stairs and into the car where our mom drove us to the party.

Only a couple of people were there. Dee and Anya meet us at the door, Dee looked absolutely amazing, she wore a gorgeous white dress which had a train and showed off her curves, it also had a red trim at the top which followed down to the back. Her was pulled back except for parts of her bangs and was curled and hung halfway down her back.

Anya was more simpler, but still beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, a few strands had fallen out and hung around her face framing it. Her dress was black and full length, the straps looked like lace. I looked very plain and boring next to the two of them.

We headed into the dinning room. The whole place was decorated in red and white to match Dee's dress. A DJ sat off to the side, right next to a large section of wood flooring which i guessed was the dance floor.

I placed my bag on one of the tables, next to Dee and Anya's stuff. We talked and waited by the door as more people arrived. Nate came, followed by Cassie and Kai, who ran straight to Anya and hugged her.

More and more people arrived, some I knew, a few I didn't very well. But the whole time I keep my eye open as people came in for one person. Finally he showed. Anthony walked in, unfortunately, I saw Kamryn walk in only moments after, catching his arm and talking to him.

I turned away at this. I should have known. Kamryn knew about my crush on Anthony. She continually moped in my math class, saying I could finally get my wish and have him all to myself.

But I knew that she would try and get him back. I sighed and shook it off, nothing had really changed.

It was then that we were all brought to sit at the tables and eat. At my table there was Dee, Anya, Kai, Andy (Dee's gay ex boyfriend), Kevin (another of Dee's ex's), and another friend but I didn't know her name. Anthony and Kamryn sat at the table next to ours, I could see them out of the corner of my eye. She was talking to him and he nodded occasionally. Lucky Anya and Dee kept my mind off them. We joked around just like we always do. The suddenly Dee pulled me out of my chair and onto the dance floor.

The song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson was beginning to play. Back in October, our band had done a field show with this song as the finale, in which he had placed our instruments down and danced. Thus all of the band members who were there got up and began the moves we had learned for the show. The others laughed at us and we laughed along. Anthony stood next to me as we danced.

Finally, after going through our routine nine times we stopped. I went and collapsed into a chair close to the dance floor and watched as the others danced and twirled around. I say Anthony and Kamryn go out the door and into the hallway.

Turning away and trying to swallow the lump in my throat, I walked to the opposite side of the room. The wall of the far side was made completely of glass. It looked out over the hillside and down into the city.

I sat there watching the cars pass by on the freeway underneath and just looking at the lights. Suddenly I felt someone behind me. I turned, expecting Dee or Anya. But it wasn't either, Anthony stood there, looking at me with concern

"Hey" He said pulling up a chair and sitting next to me. "You ok?" I turned back to the window, looking at my reflection. "Yea" I said, not meeting his gaze in glass. "I just needed to think, be by myself for a moment"

He nodded "Yea, I understand." He looked over his shoulder to where Kamryn was dancing with Andy and Anya.

"I leave you alone then" He said, standing up. He placed a hand on my shoulder, leaving it there for a moment, watching me. Then he left walking back to the dance floor.

Dee found me a little while later. She walked up to me and stood glaring at me with her hands on her hips "What do you think you're doing?"

I turned to her "Huh?" I had been lost in my own thoughts and hadn't heard her. She plopped down in the chair Anthony had pulled next to me "Why are you sitting here by yourself when you should be having fun?"

I shrugged "I don't know" She glared at me again "fine" I sighed and stood up. She grabbed my hand and hauled me back to the dance floor.

I dance for another hour, my thoughts and worries disappearing.

Then suddenly, the music changed to a slower song. I left the dance floor and sat down to watch the couples move to the slow music. Then Anthony was next to me. I glanced up not expecting him to be there. He held out his hand to me, my heart began to race and I felt my face go red. But I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor

My heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst inside my chest. Anthony wrapped his arms around my waist and I place mine around his neck.

I laid my head on his shoulder and we moved slowly to the song "Amazed" by Lonestar

About half way through the song I heard a burst of squeals and giggles coming from the tabled. They say. I raised my head and looked at him "You're gonna regret this" I whispered. He laughed a bit "I'll never regret it" he told me. I smiled and laid my head back on his shoulder.

This moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin it and so we danced until the song finally ended and he pulled away..

My muse just wouldn't shut up!!! I LOVE IT!! so much fun. Anyways here you guys go!


End file.
